academy's and gang's
by xCocoaxkissx
Summary: Mikan runs away from home and meets Natsume a ex-gangleader and she somehow finds herself in Alice Gakuen One of the top school's in Japan and gets targeted by Natsume's old gang
1. Chapter 1 runaway from home

Mikan was getting tired of of her abusive step father treating her like trash and last night it was the last straw

-flash back-

"I thought i told you to wash my my room. And clean the outisde of the house!" He slapped her as hard as he could and she broke into tears

She put a hand over were he slapped her "but..but its impossible" he ignored her complaint and banged her against the brick wall "ouch!..." there was blood dripping down her face and before she passed out she saw her mother screaming in horror

-flashback end-

So she took two houndred bucks and ran away and was now staying in a run down hotel "dang it i need to get this wound bandaged" she put a hand on her head once she woke up

She put on some some turn jeans and a dirty shirt and headed to the hospital. On her way there people stared disgusted at her so she decided to walk thru the alley and saw a menacing looking boy staring at her "who are you-..." she had fainted

"Hey. Hey wake up" when she woke up she was surrounded by gang membrs and the menacing looking boy

"P-please dont hurt me!" She backed away and her head started to hurt again "ouch.." she winched and put a hand over her wound

"You belong to us understood?" He had a grin on his face while she had looked like she saw a ghost

"Belong...to...you?" She was pale and felt someone hug her. It was her bestfriend hotaru she had a gun in her hand

"Mikan get behind me now!" Mikan obeyed and hotaru pointed a gun at natsume "what do you want with MY mikan?" Her words surprised her. Her mikan?

"Its none of your business" mikan felt a chill run down her back. She hugged hotaru teary eyed

"Hotaru lets leave"

Hotarus fierce eyes turned gentle and kind "oh mikan...we will meet again. Natsume hyuuga.." hotaru picked up mikan and disappeared

"She'll be mine soon" the handsome boy grinned and turned to walk away and gestured them to follow

* * *

"Are you alright mikan?" Mikan nodded and hugged hotaru

"But hotaru what did you mean by MY mikan?" Mikan build up enough courage to ask

Hotaru smiled slightly "dummy. Dont you remember i promised I'd protect you?" Yes thats right so thats what she meant. I shouldnt let my mind wonder like that

"Hotaru please dont tell my mom and that that troll what happened or that you know where i am" she had a very serious look on her face and hotaru nodded

"I dont approve of what your doing but ill keep your secret" hotaru smiled slightly

"Well im gonna get some sleep at my house. Thanks hotaru!" She hugged hotaru and ran put the door

* * *

Mikan was on her way home when she felt like someone was following her she didnt look behind her she was gonna play dumb. So she put her hand in her purse and grabbed a pocket knife but kept it hidden. After she was getting close to her house she decided enough was enough so she turned to tackle the stalker when "WAHH!"

Natsume had her pinned against the wall and was grinning at her "hello my sakura blossom" he did trails of butterfly kisses on her neck while mikan struggled to break free

"Help! Ra-" but she got cut off by him pushing his lips against hers. She got tired off struggling and it was obvious he out strengthens her. When he started to unbutton her shirt she got pissed and kneed him in the groin he bent over and fell on the ground. She grabbed the collar of his shirt and lifted him up "don't ever try that again!" She pushed him away letting go of his collar and started to walk away

"Your not getting away that easily!" He tackled her to the ground and started to kiss her dangerously holding her hands above her head and using his free leg to rub her thigh she was kicking and struggling she wasnt gonna let him take advantage of her when he went down for another kiss she head butted him and pushed him off and ran away fast

"You got away this time" he had a malicious grin on his face"

Thank you for reading and sorry its so short but its late and i wanted to upload the first chapter ("⌒∇⌒") Ill release the next chapter in about two or one day bye guys!


	2. Chapter 2 the sad truth

**hey guys! I just wanted to inform you that i updated chapter 1 and if you read it in the first hour and a half i suggest reading where you left off or this chapter would seem confusing (·^-^·) Oh and a special shout out to August Passion!**

When mikan got home she was angry tired and confused. But mostly angry she despised him tho it felt good kneeing and head butting him but anyway she should get her mind off him and take a shower

* * *

"I can't believe you did that to her Yuu!" Yuka slapped him crying "I never wanna see your face again!" She pushed him outside and locked the door she's tried calling her daughter multiple times she was extremely worried about her daughter but what mother wouldnt be?

'Knock knock knock' "whos there?"Yuka wiped away her tears and answered the door Narumi gave her a big hug "why are you here Narumi?" Yuka had a puzzled look on her face

"Senpai what happened to Mikan?" Mikan hasnt been to to his class in three days which was very unlike her. Yuka frowned slightly and looked away from him 'oh no' he thought maybe she doesnt wanna talk about it?

* * *

When Mikan got outta the shower she decided to ask hotaru what the heck was going on so she called hotaru 'ring...ring..ring..ri- click'

"Who is it?"

"Hotaru! Its me and i would like an explanation!

Hotaru sighed "i was planning on not telling you but... I'm a government assassin/spy who was sent to spy on Natsume hyuuga. But I guess i had to tell you sooner or later"

Mikan dropped the phone on the floor with her jaw dropping she picked back up the phone and mumbled "I'm going to bed i think i am hearing things from beyond this world" as mikan said then she swiped her arm above her head as if she was tracing an rainbow "bye bye neko-san" she hung up

* * *

"Hello? 911 i need reinforcements sent to this pacific location i think someones gone insane" she hung up

* * *

Mikan was wearing a denim mini skirt with sakura petals embroidered along the bottom and a sakura blossom pink strapless shirt with a red ribbon choker and her hair curled with a flower hair clip and brown cowgirl boots. She decided she was going to go out in town and look for a job but when she stepped outside her apartment she found Natsume sitting in front of her door

"Took you long enough" he had a grin on his lips. He could tell she wasn't happy to see him

"What do you want? Hyuuga Natsume?"she said with a threatening tone

He just shrugged "to apologize" Mikan was shocked did she just hear him right?

"Im sorry I think I misheard you. Did you say apologize?"

"What else would I have said?" He seemed annoyed "well sorry" Mikan was confused and shocked did she just here the toughest gang leader in japan apologize to her? "I was just taking out my anger on you" maybe he's not so bad after all

"Well. Thank you" she put on an angelic smile and walked away

* * *

Mikan got a job at Claire's and enjoyed working with all the little girls and costumers "thank you. Please come again!" She was waving goodbye to a five year old who just bought a monster high bracelet

"Wow Mikan your good at working with costumers. Huh?"

"Thank you!" She put on an angelic smile she was able to forget about what happened with Natsume

"Well that's the end of your shift Mikan. But take this charm bracelet with you" the store manager put a charm bracelet with a heart on her wrist "it only has one charm but its a very special bracelet" she store manager smild at her and she smiled back

* * *

On her way home she left like she was being watched and noticed a hidden camera. It had the government sign on it. Could this be about that?

-flashback-

"Mikan dont ever let anyone know of your power's its a secret between us" there was a four year old Mikan crying beside her grandpa's bed

"Please dont die." She held his hand and it felt so cold

"Smile Mikan. Show me your smile one last time" the old man smiled and Mikan did the best smile she could with a teary face "good luck. Mikan" he put a hand on her cheek and passed away

"Grandpa! Wake up Grandpa! Dont leave me!" There was no longer a smile on her face she couldnt hold in her tears once she calmed down she fell asleep by his bed. Still holding his hand

-flashback end-

Remembering this brought tears to her eyes. But she still had to keep her promise. She sped up the past and when she got to her house hurried inside

* * *

Once she got inside she remembered what hotaru said 'Mikan. Im a government assassin/spy who was sent to spy on Natsume Hyuuga' she was sad that Hotaru didnt trust her enough to tell her earlier. She was getting tired of living this life being scared to go outside becuase of Natsume and that she's been lied to by her best friend for who knows how many years

She was just about to lie down on the couch when she heard an explosion outside

**hey guy's! Thanks for reading chapter 2 and thanks to all who support me! (·^-^·)**


	3. Chapter 3 power revealed

**Hey! Im gonna start trying to post at least one chapter everyday for you guy's! So hope you enjoy! (·^-^·) And ill also start translating the chapters into spanish and Japanese! **

* * *

**Mikan ran to where she heard the explosion and found Natsume on the ground unconscious she screamed at the sight of blood dripping down his face she rushed him to her house to treat his wounds**

* * *

**"Hey! Hyuuga wake up!" She had bandaged his head and had made him some rice "It's all I have i hope it's enough" she smiler slightly and gave him the bowl**

**He just stared at her "You do realize you just let the number 1 most dangerous gang leader in all japan in your house?" He was shocked to see her smile brightly and nod "You aren't scared?" He had a puzzled look on his face**

**"Nope!" She said cheerfully "You better eat before it gets cold" she pointed to the bowl of rice and some chopsticks **

**After lunch Natsume had left claiming he's alright but she had a feeling he was just acting tough and when she looked at the clock she shrieked becuase of how late it was it was 2:34 and she had the early shift at 5:00 so she changed into her strawberry pink night gown that was 2 inches above her knee and was made of silk once she got in bed she slept like a...a...a sleeping person**

* * *

**The next morning she woke up and it was 4:29 she rolled out of bed and was brushing her hair and teeth at the same time and then she changed into her claires uniform that included:**

**Light purple mini skirt**

**White blouse **

**And a navi blue apron complete with her hair in a high ponytail tied up with a light purple ribbon**

**She was all ready and noticed it was 4:56 "Crap!" She grabbed her purse and name tag and ran out the door**

* * *

**Mikan had made it just in time and immediately put on her name tag "I'm here!" Her boss waved and smiled at her Mikan was going to walk over to her but she felt a great pain in her chest she doubled over and collapsed her world started to spin and she could hear someone calling out her name before she passed out**

* * *

**Mikan woke up in a hospital bed and her mother was there crying "Mother..." she had tears in her eye's and hugged her mother tightly"Mother! Mother i missed you so much!" Mikan was staining her mother's shirt with tears and Yuka stroked Mikans long silky hair**

**"It's alright Mikan..." Yuka was so happy to see her beloved daughter again she closed her eyes and held her tight**

**"I'm sorry that I ran away!" Mikan said after she was confident her voice wouldn't give out "But I wanna keep living where I am" she looked up at Yuka who had a sad but understanding look on her face**

**"I understand" Mikan was glad to have a gentle and understanding mother like Yuka**

* * *

**Mikan woke up the next morning feeling different she felt something jolting thru her body she decided that it was probably just an after affect off passing out yesterday little did she know it was something much greater then an after affect**

**Mikan got out of bed and did her usual routine and put on a spaghetti straped royal blue tank top that got lighter near the bottom and was solid navi blue at the top and orange mini denim shorts with knee high pink socks and grey ankle boots with her hair in a side ponytail she was rather proud of her colourful outfit**

**And the reason she was so excited was becuase she was going to spend the day with her mom its been awhile since they had a mother x daughter day **

**After shopping and eating lunch they said goodbye to each other and parted ways. On Mikan's way home someone attacked her she had black leather high heel boots and turn jeans with a leather jacket and midnight blue hair rhat went to her shoulder and emerald eyes she was rather pretty except the part she was trying to kill her!**

**"I came to uncover your Alice!" Alice?! Whats that?! She remembered her grandpa telling her about a special power good that be it? Her thoughts got interrupted by dark blue fire surrounding her**

**"W-what's going on?!" She asked out of shock she looked up at the mysterious girl with fear in her eye's "STOP IT!" She jumped over the fire to the girls shock and was about to punch her when a beam of light surrounded them and they were froze (kinda like the scene in the northern woods) once it disappeared both of them was in shock Mikan was shaking and fainted from using to much power**

**The girl smirked "Bingo!" She picked up Mikan who was very light she hasnt been eating much and she carried her to an underground HQ and layed her down on a couch "Is she the one you've bean talking about? The nullification girl?" A black ir turned around revealing a smirking man wearing a mask**

**"Yes she is. Do you have the applications for her transfor?" The girl nodded a d left the room "Sakura Mikan you will be in alice gakuen from now on training to control your alice your secret identitie will be a idol and you will make a unit with Natsume Hyuuga (a unit is an idol group just in case you didnt know ;P)**

* * *

**Hey guy's! Thanks to all the supporters I am happy to know people enjoy reading! ·^-^· See ya later!****  
**


	4. Chapter 4 Alice gakuen!

Mikan woke up early to another explosion that sounded close she quickly rushed outside in her pajamas and bed hair to see that a bank wall was blown up to her disappointment it wasnt the same as before but she saw the robbers and jumped from the second floor and chased after them "Stop!" She grabbed both of them by their collars it didn't seem like such a bad thing carrying heavy crates into Claire's

"What do you think your doing?!" Mikan had tied them up with a rope she found nearby "Trash like you disgust me maybe instead of stealing you should get a job and work for your own living! And on top of that you was stupid enough to steal from my bank! Get off your lazy butts and freaking work i dont wanna hear complaints like 'but that's boring' or 'but that's waste of my precious time' well guess what chasing after scumbags like you is a waste of my time! And one more thing. Police their over here!" She walked over to the police and pointed at them while talking to the police. The robbers was frightened of this girl they wanted to get away from her as fast as possible

"Please get us away from her! Take us as far away as possible!" She police was confused but felt lady luck smile down on them for a criminal obeying them

* * *

Mikan was on her way home from Claire's when she got pushed up against the wall" long time no see my Sakura blossom" Natsume was pinning her against the wall

"More anger problems?" Said Mikan sarcastically. Guess he didn't mean what he said 'im sorry about before i was taking out my anger on you' "Or perhaps something else? Like...maybe...You have 'lovey dovey' feelings for me?" Mikan said with a teaskng grin on her face

'In your dreams' he said under his breath "Actually im kidnapping you" he grinned

"If you can!" She slipped out from below his arm's and once she was five feet away turned around and stuck her tongue out

"Are you challenging a kidnapper?" He walked up to her and to his surprise she stayed her ground "It's actually for your transferring to Alice gakuen"

"Alice gakuen! But that's a top school!" Her eye's were wide and her jaw dropped

"Not only that but me and you are forming a unit" he smirked and she was frozen repeating 'bananana bananana braaanaaataa" he laughed and threw the frozen over his shoulder "Oh and you'll be in the Idol's course and we will be debuting in a month" she became like jello and her soul was leaving her body saying 'sayanaraaaaa...'

* * *

"Here's your room and uniform" Mikan entered a large living room with light pink walls a wooden floor a tv on the wall a satin cotton candie blue couch and chair and a sun yellow carpet it was beautiful she entered the bedroom and saw a large room with aqua wall paper a floral patterned grass green queen bed a huge natural wood wardrobe and a stuffed animal display case it was the most amazing dorm she ever seen it was more like a expensive apartment building!

She walked over to her wardrobe and inside was a pink mid thigh skirt a blouse and a pink jacket that cut off 1 inch below her breasts and a silver dark pink tie she started to unpack her clothes and shoes she had a different wardrope for dresses/uniforms. One for shoes and shocks and the other for everything else

Once she was done unpacking it was late and her first day of school was tomorrow so she went to bed

* * *

She woke up and school started in half an hour "ugh i stil have time to sleep"

Once she woke up again it was five minutes until school "CRAP!" She rolled out of bed and put her hair in a ponytail brushe her teeth and put on her uniform she was impressed at how good she did in a little amount of time "Oh yea that's right school!" She ran down the corridors to her classroom and waited outside

"Okay student's we have a new stud-" he got cut off by kid's celebrating 'is it a gorl or boy?!' 'What's their alice?!' "Shut up!" Narumi slammed his hand on the desk shocking his student's "ahem now id you will come in dear" Mikan opened the door slowly and Mikan walked in all the student's gasped except Natsume and Hotaru she was beautiful

"H-Hi my name's Mikan sakura..." the class just stared at her for a second and started throwing questions at her 'Are you single?!' 'What's your alice?!' 'Will you go out with me?!' "Um yes. I dont know. Sorry but no-" she was cut off by more questions 'Join the garden club?!' 'Wanna join my band?!' 'What got you into the music course?!'

"Enough everyone!" Everyone became silent "Now Mikan sit anywhere you want" everyone raised hand except Hotaru Natsume and Ruka

"Um can i sit by Imai-san?" Narumi nodded and Mikan walked up to Hotaru "May i sit here?" She looked you up at her and nodded "thank you" Mikan sat down and class began

(Not going to do class)

* * *

Would Mikan Sakura and Natsume Hyuuga report to the Principal's office! Repeat would Mikan Sakura Natsume Hyuuga report to the Principal's office!"

Mikan and Natsume Knocked on the door "Come in!" They walked inand he gestured them to sit "You guy's should already know why i called you here" Natsume nodded but Mikan shook her head "It's about you unit/idol group you are going to need to write a song and think of a name! I have informed your teacher's you would be skipping class so go discuss this matter. You are excused" both of them nodded and left the room

* * *

Both off them was talking about the name and song "how bout the name Valentine?" Natsume immediately shook his head

After an hour of thinking of names they settled on 'Jewel' but they still had the problem of writing a song

* * *

**Sorry that i didn't post yesterday and im posting late today but my sister got engaged and i was busy planning and taking measurements and looking for a place for the wedding to be held but I'll try to start posting more! That's all for now! **


	5. Chapter 5 in the infirmary

Mikan was on her way to school when she felt like she was being followed. Why is it always her...wait could it be them?! Natsume's old gang?! She started walking faster and right before she got into the main building some people attacked her

"Hey there. I came to get back Natsume!" He had her pinned against a tree

"I dont know what your talking about... and could you please let me go idiot?" She was staring at him coldly looking confident but on the inside she was freaking out

"Well then maybe we should have a little fun. Eh?" He grinned at her and he started to lean in

"I-i have to get to c-class!" She was trying to push him away but it was a failed attempt

"Aww come on let's have a little fun" Mikan tried to knee him but couldn't when the man passed out and her world became a blur

* * *

She felt something soft against her lips and when she opened her eye's she saw Natsume kissing her. He noticed she had woken up so why didn't he stop? She started to struggle and push him away but he wouldnt budge. 'Come on Natsume stop it before i give in'

He stopped kissing her and kissed her earlobe "I'm not gonna stop my Sakura blossom" she felt a shiver go down her back at these word's

She opened her mouth to talk but as soon as she open her mouth Natsume pressed his tongue into her mouth 'Come on. Enough teasing' she thought over and over again he released so she could breath "Who said i was teasing?" He started to kiss her with more passion

'Did he read my thoughts?!' His hand started to move down her stomach cuasing her to gasp

"N-Natsume!" He ingored her and started tracing a circle around her belly button. He used his other hand to put a finger on her lips

"Shhh... no need to talk" his hand moved from her stomach to her thigh and he kissed her passionately she let a moan escape her lips and Natsume looked triumphant he knew he had won he moved his hand to her inner thigh near her womanhood and he traced her bottom lip and seperated her lips shoving his tongue into her mouth she replied by moaning and wrapping her hands around is neck then

'Ding ding ding!' She woke up and turned off her alarm annoyed phew it was just a dream. Wait why was i dreaming of that?!

"Awake now?" She turned to look at Natsume who she was shocked to see

"Y-Yes. But why are you here?" She looked confused and he seemed annoyed

"You dont remember?" She shook her head he moaned irritated "Someone was going to rape you" She was shocked

"Why?"

"I dont know. But can I get my reward now?" She looked at him curiously

"What prize?" She asked innocently

"This" he said as he pinned Mikan down on the bed and kissed her

"Mmh!" She tried to speak but couldn't he moved his hand down to Mikan's stomach and made circles around her belly button 'This is just like my dream!' She thought to herself and he began french kissing her and stroking her thigh she moaned and wrapped her hands around his neck and he started stroking her inner thigh close to her womanhood they broke the kiss to breath and Natsume trailed butterfly kisses from her neck to her chest

"N-Natsume!" Mikan gasped as he caressed her womanhood. He took off her shirt and kissed her hard nipples thru her bra she let out a moan and he sliped off her skirt and his clothes they were now staring at each other in their underwear after he got a good look off her he trailed butterfly kisses on her inner thigh while his hand slipped under her bra. He kissed her panties and was happy to see she was wet he slipped off her panties and licked her folds. She moaned loudly and closed her eye's in pleasure

He looked up at her and smirked "You naughty girl" he undid her bra and took off his under wear he sat up and she french kissed him and her hands were going up and down his side she started kissing his chest then his stomach and then took his manhood in her mouth

He hit his climax and came in her mouth and he fingered her while sticking his tongue inside her until she reached her climax they were panting and shared a long deep kiss before the bell rang

* * *

**hey guy's im sorry i haven't been releasing new chapter's and that this one's so short but I've been busy and still cannot make any book covers or think of song lyrics so if someone could help with that it'd be great! And there is going to start beingadult scenes in this just warning you**


	6. postponed

Just wanted to inform you that all of my stories are postponed becuase i have to plan for my sister's wedding and design the dresses! 


End file.
